Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging device, an image processing method, a recording medium, and a program that, in the case of trimming a stereoscopic image generated by pupil-division-scheme imaging, can avoid impairing the stereoscopic effect of a stereoscopic partial image cut out from the trimming region of the stereoscopic image.
Description of the Related Art
A display device that shows multiple viewpoint images having a parallax, simultaneously to the left and right eyes of an observer, respectively, and thereby, allows for stereovision of the multiple viewpoint images to the observer is known.
PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-29700) discloses a configuration in which, when multiple viewpoint images are trimmed and displayed, a parallax adjustment amount input by a user is corrected based on a digital zoom factor, and thereby, a digital zoom can be performed with an appropriate stereoscopic effect kept.
PTL 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-199502) discloses a configuration in which the F-value of a diaphragm is controlled such that the parallax for left and right images is in a predetermined range, based on the distance information of a subject or the parallax amount for the subject, and thereby, a natural left image and right image to put no burden on the eyes are acquired.
PTL 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-211717) discloses a configuration in which parallax amounts generated in the foreground and the background are weighted and adjusted (strength and weakness are added) depending on the parallax amounts, based on the parallax amount at a feature point of the viewpoint image, and thereby, a parallax image with a desirable stereoscopic effect can be displayed, particularly, on a stereoscopic display print.